


Sneaky Smythe

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, No real ships here, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Seblaine week 2017 day 2- undercover and spies, also possibly underage because of the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: Tossing Canon on its ear… what if Hunter and Sebastian had existed in season two of glee? What if Hunter had sent Sebastian to spy on the Warblers?





	Sneaky Smythe

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any Kurt or Klaine fans reading this as I appropriated a key moment to be sure.
> 
> And thank you again to the anonymous dolphin for an extra set of eyes.

It’s one of those day’s that couldn’t possibly get any worse.  After hitting on Hunter one too many times, Sebastian finds himself on the receiving end of a silly task some freshman could have completed, and not his _co-captain_.  Hunter likes to pretend they’re not equal, and sometimes Sebastian plays into that little fantasy, hoping perhaps a little quid pro quo might happen at some point.  On his way to Dalton in his sportscar, Sebastian wonders if maybe Hunter is more worried about this Dalton Academy than he lets on, and if he’s sending in Sebastian for a more clear picture.  It makes him feel more _useful_ , and he decides that for now, he’s not horribly pissed with Clarington anymore. 

 Dalton Academy, as it turns out, is as stuffy as it sounds.  The building is beautiful, in an old sort of way, and Sebastian can appreciate it’s aesthetic.  There are long, tall corridors with many little nooks and crannies that the tall teen knows he’d take much advantage of if he were an actual student here and not just posing as one.  Dressed in grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a red v neck sweater and a red and navy tie, Sebastian fits almost seamlessly with the students.  He’s missing the Dalton blazer of course, but a navy sport coat folded just so over his messenger bag looks like any handful of other students.  The other thing Dalton has going for it, in Sebastian’s eyes at least, it’s a boarding school, although the rooms might be terrible, but it would mean potentially running into his father on a daily basis.  Maybe he’ll try to get an invite up to one of those rooms later.  Oh yeah, and Dalton is an all boys school.  Which doesn’t mean necessarily that everyone at Dalton likes dick as much as he does, but he figures the odds are more in his favor that some do, and others are either genuinely curious or bored enough to experiment with a hot, and experienced guy like himself.

He’s following a throng of students down spiral staircase, and everyone in this God forsaken school seems to be headed to the same space in that moment, but why?  “Excuse me,” Sebastian says, voice as sincere as he can make it, hand reaching out to touch the shoulder of a boy in front of him.  The boy turns around and it’s like watching a _sun_ rise. Thanks to the staircase, the boy barely comes up to mid chest, but he’s got dark wavy hair curling slightly, and large eyes that shine a _bright, warm_ hazel.  And his smile, lights up the room more than the impressive round globe skylight above them.   “What’s going on?” he asks as the crowds bump into them, pushing them closer together.  

“Impromptu Warbler performance,” the shorter _beams._  “In the senior commons.”

“And what exactly is a _Warbler_?” Sebastian asks, air quotes around the word. But he’s well aware of what, or who, the Warblers are.  In fact, they’re his very reason for being at Dalton in the first place.  

“Show choir,” the other says.  “Think acapella singing group, but more top 40 than barbershop, with dancing thrown in.  We’re kind of like _rock stars_ around here.”  His eyes take in all of Sebastian before he asks, “are you a freshman?”

Sebastian tips his head back and laughs, because really, that’s priceless.  “Do I look like a  _freshman_?”  

The shorter boy flushes an adorable color that matches the red piping in his blazer and disappears under the stiff white collar of his dress shirt.  Sebastian wonders just how far down it goes.  “Your whole ‘Bashful schoolboy’ thing? Super hot,  _Killer”._

The shorter boy sticks out his hand and smiles again.  “I’m Blaine.”

Sebastian decides in that moment that he likes this Blaine and he takes his hand in his own.  “Sebastian.”  Before he can pull away, Blaine squeezes his hand and tugs him down the stairs. 

 “Come on, I know a short cut.”

They’re running through a hallway that is nearly empty compared to the crowd on the stairs, and when they turn the corner, they’re in a room that Sebastian assumes must be the Senior Commons, and it’s packed with boys, a sea of navy and red.  

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Blaine says, almost smirking at him before he puts down his own messenger bag and joins a group of boys.  

They start milling around him, sounding out a beat and Blaine begins to sing.  It’s definitely top 40, and it takes Sebastian a moment or two to place the song.  He’s not a Katy Perry fan in the slightest, but he’s rapidly becoming a fan of this Blaine.  His enthusiasm is contagious and he is as engaging as any performer Sebastian’s ever seen.  Their eyes meet as Blaine sings about being _Valentines_ and it takes all his willpower not to roll his eyes, but the harmonies from the other boys that join in as they sing about  _‘going all the way tonight’_ , are very impressive.  

The grey slacks of the Dalton uniform, and the blazer aren’t the most flattering look but as Blaine sings about  _‘put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans’_ , Sebastian can already imagine it.  And he’s sure that Blaine in nothing but a pair of skin tight jeans will feature prominently in his _teenage dreams tonight_ , for many nights to come.  Blaine’s not wrong, the Warblers really do seem to be like rock stars here at Dalton; the room filled with students cheering them on, hands in the air, singing, and dancing along.  Thanks to Blaine’s grip on his hand as they entered the room, Sebastian turns to notice he’s pretty much front and center of the audience, a crowd of boys behind him and spilling out into the corridor.   

Sebastian doesn’t get a tour of the Dalton dorms that day, but he knows he’ll be back.  He dreads the report he needs to give Hunter.  Not only are the Warblers something to be concerned about; they’re practically rock stars with smooth impressive harmonies, flashy dance steps, and a killer lead vocalist by the looks of it.  More over, thanks to Blaine, and that performance, Sebastian himself is seriously thinking of becoming a Dalton Academy Warbler.  

**Author's Note:**

> I mean really, how does Blaine singing a song about ‘put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans’ not fit with Seblaine? Even in canon.


End file.
